Talk:Aazelion
... This creature scared me to death, even more so just now when i found these images. Hellkaiserryo12 21:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) PHaazelion? Most Phazon based creatures have the word Phaz or Phazon in their name in some manner. Based on the first four letters of this creature's new name, do you think that it was actually meant to be called the Phaazelion? This is just speculation, I'm not advocating for a name change in the article. It's just a think piece. User:Tuckerscreator 13:44 26 April 2009 : Yeah, that sounds pretty convincing, but we can't change the name because we don't know Ben made that mistake or not. (I don't mean that you suggested doing so). Hellkaiserryo12 20:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I dunno, I don't like it. I don't know whether that was the intention or not, but I sure hope not, because Aazelion sounds cool and unique, while Phaazelion sounds forced and lame to me. Dazuro 20:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Like I said, I'm not advocating a name change, since there is no proof, but it's an interesting matter I wanted to point out. Maybe if their is some way to contact Ben Sprout, we could ask him User:Tuckerscreator 13:58 26 April 2009 Ask Ben Sprout I've been thinking, though this doesn't have to do directly with this page, we should make a page of questions we want to ask Ben Sprout. We could possible even vote on which questions are the best to ask him. Anyone like this idea? Dark Ridley 21:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I like it. But how much do you think he'll know? There's no guarantee about how informed he is on Metroid. User:Tuckerscreator 14:28 26 April 2009 If you read the flavor text he wrote, he seems to know a fair amount, though he's a bit ignorant on ZM. Dazuro 21:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Well I meant him and anyone else we have contacted in order to get more info on the Metroid universe, though I don't know everyone that we've ever contacted here. Dark Ridley 21:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) We should do it. It will great to hear about the stuff he's worked on and any problems he may be able to solve. I learned a great deal when I got to talk with an employee at Retro who had started an account on Youtube. But I haven't been able to ask him anything recently becuase he hasn't signed in for over a month. User:Tuckerscreator 14:41 26 April 2009 Anyone wanna make the page right now then, cause I can't due to I'm busy at the moment. Dark Ridley 21:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Just remember that not every employee knows the intentions of all the others, of course. Ben, for instance, came up with a great explanation for the giant Metroid in SM--but it didn't get used, so it's not considered canon, as he pointed out. Other employees might not be so open about that kind of thing though. They might put forth their theories, which is all well and good--but be mindful of when theories contradict established canon. Contacting them for information could be a great idea, but don't go wildly adding everything they said as The Word of God just because it came from an employee's mouth. Dazuro 21:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I see your point, Dazuro. What we should do then, is send the same questions to multiple employees then compare their answers. Not decide which we like the best, but identify which look like actual canon information they were given before working and which appear to be guesses. Some might try to make something up but if they all answer differently, it will be easy to tell that this is a question with no answer. To determine the questions, we should create a page with what questions we want to ask, then select the top most voted ones. One more thing, don't ask about the ship at the end of Metroid Prime 3. They're not allowed answer. Employee rules. Darkstrike told me so. User:Tuckerscreator 15:09 26 April 2009 I noticed the name connection when I added it, but we shouldn't make any guesses further than what we are given. I was lucky that I was trying to save the names accurately, or else I wouldn't have noticed it and this would still be part of the Unknown pile. Most of the suggestions here sound good, too. Just try to keep it professional. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Link glitch In the main pic. There's a long space for in between the period and the link to Sprout's site. This isn't because there's & nbsp ; in it, it's because there's a link to Sprout's page here inside an external link. Can we change this? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong with the image. I certainly can't see what your'e describing. However, if you're having problems with it, just remove it. The page is littered with links to that site anyway. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC)